Melody of the Mute Bird
by MisplacedSoulWalkingDreamer
Summary: Summer Rockbell has always been right by the Elric brothers' side, even when they transmuted their mother. She lost her arm and leg just like Ed but where did her voice go? Have you ever felt the frustration of not being able to contribute and speak freely on your own, she was as useless as a bird that can't sing...
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

Summer Rockbell was a rambunctious, quaint girl who lived with her sister, Winry Rockbell, and grandmother, Pinako. She and her sister played every day with the neighboring boys Edward and Alphonse Elric, they lived with their mother.

Both sets of children had suffered their own losses and fought their own emotion filled battles, the girls lost their mother and father, who were doctors, in the Ishvalen War. Then boys' father had abandoned them and their mother, who patiently waited for his return until she fell ill and soon died. The grown-ups in their lives had left one way or another, leaving a sense of abandonment among them.

Just before Trisha Elric passed, Ed and Al had discovered their father's study with books upon books over alchemy. They took it upon their selves to learn alchemy, and Summer, who stuck to the boys far more then Winry ever did, sat alongside them learning alchemy.

When the day came that Edward decided to attempt human transmutation, Summer toiled away in the basement drawing up the massive and complicated circle needed. Once the boys came down the stairs with the ingredients, she was right there, gripping their hands and happy to help these two. And when the plans failed, she lost her right leg to Truth. When Ed grasped desperately to bring back his brother, she scrambled in step behind him to assist.

When the night was done, Al had carried both Ed and Summer back to the Rockbell's, covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh why is it so bright?_

I blinked furiously and raised my right hand up the shield my eyes. My body screamed in pain. I opened my mouth to vocalize my pain but nothing came out. I started to freak out and sat up. Apparently too quickly because I doubled over in pain, and found my leg and arm to be missing. My eyes widen and I looked around to find I was in the infirmary at my house. I looks over to my left where Ed was laying on a bed next to mine. Tears blurred my vision before I pushed them away to look at the door which opened. Winry and my grandmother came through first and behind them came a large suite of armor. I raised my hand to my open mouth. Al.

_Oh my god Al!_

I yelled out in my head since my vocal chords seemed to be nonexistent. He looked up at me as if he heard me. "Summer you're alive!" I looked at him sadly. Winry walked over to me, whacking me upside the head with her trusty wrench, " What is wrong with you, stupid? What were you thinking!" Then she surprised me by falling to the bed and clutching me tight, which I have to admit hurt... A HELL of a lot. "Winry, you're hurting her." She quickly let go and pulled back, holding me at arm's length. "Are you okay?" I stared at her blankly and looked over at Ed and then to Al, I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. _Al...Tell her I can't speak... I don't know what happened but I think only you can hear me._ "Oh Summer, Winry she can't speak... I think she lost more than just a leg and arm."

Everyone was silent for a while until Edward began stirring. I made a move to go over to him, but ended up just falling on my face and opening my partially healed wound. Winry scolded me but I just kept my eyes on Edward. I was worried how he would react. I just knew this was going to kill him. "Edward, what happened?" my grandmother spoke to him calmly, but she was irritated.

I squirmed to sit in the chair next to Ed with the help of Winry, I started to talk and go off on one of my usual chatter box rants but again, not sound. This was going to get so frustrating. Instead I tapped Ed on the head, earning a bit of a glare from him. After a moment he seemed to realize what happened and his face fell, damn it I was going to die.

_Allllllllphonseeeee, I'm going to go insane! _I gave him a sad look as Edward slowly recounted our misfortune.

It took time and Edward stayed pretty depressed, but eventually he and I were decked out in new automail. At least now I had a reason to visit and talk with my sister... oh wait... I guess I should say write. Anyway, some guy from the military had come, some guy by the name of Mustang. He seemed like a cocky ass in my opinion, but he told Ed and I to try out to be state alchemist. He talked Ed into it, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to be in the military.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was bright and some time had passed, Ed and I were completely healed and the three of us were planning to head off to Central soon. My grandmother was not too thrilled about my going off, but she understood. She told me, "Look at you Summer, you have tied yourself to those boys' fate now. Just when I thought you couldn't get any closer.". Yeah she was not too pleased with me.

I was sitting on top of the roof looking around at the green rolling hills and my gaze fell on the spot where the house was. Edward and Al had planned on burning it down tonight before we left, I was a bit sad but I couldn't say anything. My legs were crossed as I perched on the roof, the metal was uncomfortable against my leg and dug into the flesh. My hands were cool against the skin on my leg. One metal, one flesh.

While I was lost in examining the foreign limbs someone had come outside and slammed the door, causing me to jump. Looking down I caught the glint off that golden hair of Ed's, his head swiveled around looking for something. Quietly I got up and lunged off the roof at Edward. He turned around to see me falling at him and before he could doge or react I had crashed into him, sending us onto a heap on the ground. I smiled wide at his angry face, I started to say something, but quickly shut my mouth, hoping Ed hadn't noticed. I stood and reached a hand out to help Ed up, he huffed at me and got up on his own. He looked at me and I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Come on Summer, we can't go getting weak. We shouldn't let Al get the advantage." he scratched the back of his head nervously, he seemed sad.

I glared at him, _oh if I could speak I would chew you out so bad right now. You're acting so pathetic! _I screamed in my head, this was so frustrating. He always had to blame himself.

I lunged at him, punching him in the face. He looked up at me a bit shocked, but quickly recovered and swung his legs to kick them out from under me. I reacted just quickly enough to jump up then stumble on the landing. "You're on." He smiled.

After some time, Ed and I were panting and laying in the cool grass, our arms stretched out. We were just far enough away our finger tips did not touch. Al came out and sat down where the two were laying, I jumped up and curled up in Al's lap, pressing my flushed face to his cool armor. Al patted my back and I smiled up at him, _Al you're so awesome! Now you can protect me so I can be lazy. _Al shook his head, "Summer you still need to protect yourself just in case." I pouted and shrug my shoulders. He was right but I was hoping to make him feel more comfortable in the armor.

Ed sighed. "It's not fair, how come you can talk to him and not me." I shrugged again, how the hell was I suppose to know. I think he was talking to himself now that I looked at him but I couldn't be sure.


End file.
